


备份／【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期02

by euniceiseunice



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	备份／【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期02

第二天不出意外的差点迟到，肖战强撑了一上午，午休空档止不住的打起了哈欠。陈飞笑他：“是熬夜看球还是打游戏了？看把你给困的。”又说，“晚点吃吧，我妹妹要来送饭。”

肖战愣了愣：“小丽要过来？”

“是啊，你们有些日子没见了吧。”陈飞换了身便服，“肖战，你对我妹妹印象怎么样？她挺喜欢你的，我看的出来。”

肖战一阵头疼，陈丽的心思他不是不知道。只是且不说他身体情况太过特殊，自己的心也早已住不进第二个人。他纠结了良久，当着陈飞的面实在没办法直接回绝：“小丽是个好姑娘，但我们...”

“又在背后说我什么坏话呢？”陈丽背了个大包，笑嘻嘻的挤了进来。她抹了把汗，露出清秀俊俏的脸，“有点堵车，让你们久等啦。”她掏出几个盒子，顿时香气四溢，“快吃吧。”

三人挤在狭小的工作间，欢声笑语，满室温馨。陈丽埋头吃了一阵，偷偷摸摸给肖战铗了几只油焖虾，陈飞不乐意了：“小丽，被我抓到了吧，见色忘哥，不带这样的啊。”

陈丽脸唰一下红了，尖着嗓音娇嗔道：“哥，你说什么呢，谁见色...”

正嬉闹着，敲门声传了进来。领班探进脑袋：“肖战，有人找。”

肖战回过头，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的：“谁啊？”

领班一脸避之不及的表情，含糊道：“快出来吧，说是你的老朋友。”

肖战呼吸一窒，心中多少有了大概。那个人能再来找他，或许是还顾念着他们相伴十余年的旧情。念及此，他站起身，缓步踱出门来。果不其然看到一个熟悉的身影，就在几步之遥的近前。

二人沉默对峙了良久。王一博先开了口，声音控制不住的战栗，质问他：“为什么突然走了，连声招呼也不打？”

肖战眼眶微热，多少酸楚在喉结轻滚间被勉强咽下，反问道：“老爷没跟你说吗？”

“我爸说你的家人忽然找上门来，所以你决定离开，要跟他们一起生活。”王一博一面回忆一面谨慎又贪婪的打量着面前越显清瘦的男人，怎么想怎么觉得奇怪，“找回家明明是好事，为什么又换了号码，也不和我们联系，跟人间蒸发了似的。你知道我回国之后找了你多久么...肖战，是不是...你有什么事情在瞒着我？”

肖战别开视线，淡淡道：“没想到王二公子对我如此上心，真是谢谢您了。”

王一博听出他话里的疏离与不屑，一时血往上撞：“你这话是什么意思？”

肖战摇了摇头，似乎是不想再继续这个话题：“一博，能再见到你，我很开心，真的很开心。”他撒不了谎。肖战叹息着闭上眼睛，只觉胸口一阵阵倒气发闷，“其实你没必要纠结我离开的理由。对于王家而言，我一直是个可有可无的存在，这点自知之明，我还是有的。”

“你怎么能说这样的话？！你不知道我有多担心...”

“肖战，是在吵架么？”门开了，露出陈氏兄妹忧心忡忡的脸。半晌陈丽走上前，拽了拽肖战的袖子，怯怯道，“算了算了，进去吧。”

王一博心思不安的一动，他死死盯着陈丽，目光骤然又阴又冷：“这是谁？”

“你又是谁？”陈丽莫名被激起了斗志，她下意识挽住肖战的胳膊，红着脸大声挑衅道，“我是肖战的女朋友。再敢找他的麻烦，我，我跟你没完！”

倒是一幅陷在爱河里为了情人不惧天高地厚的模样。

王一博明显愣住了。他呆呆的看着沉默不语的肖战，突然暴躁的萌生出把他强行挟持回家的冲动。拳头紧了又紧，末了还是随自嘲一同泄了气。他凑到那人耳边，压迫在头顶的暗黑色气势让人不敢轻易靠近，嗤笑低语道：“被男人/操/过，转身又去玩女人。肖战，认识你这么久我都没看出来，你玩心这么大。”牙齿狰狞着绞了十余响，他又冷笑道，“这段日子，我找你找的只差把N市给掀翻了，你却能在这逍遥快活。呵，看来...论洒脱，战哥总能更胜我一筹。”

肖战狠狠打了个哆嗦，几乎是无法控制的。他红着眼睛回过头恶狠狠瞪着青年，嗓子里全是血腥味：“王一博，我可不是你。我爱一个人，就会对他一心一意。”

王一博被他气笑了：“是么，那就希望你说到做到。”

一场久别重逢闹了个不欢而散。肖战当天下午难得请了假，肚子太痛了，连肋骨下缘都被牵扯着钝痛难耐，他躺在床上嘶嘶的一个劲儿倒抽气，冷汗直流。江城酷热依旧，燥的人心烦意乱。他犹豫着要不要去医院找一趟田宇，想到大概只是被王一博刺激狠了，便打消了念头。

肖战翻了个身。青年那番戏谑的嘲讽回响在耳边，好似一支巨大的针筒捅进他的胸腔，一点点抽空那残破又脆弱的内在，让他感到窒息般的无力。肖战想他还没傻到让王一博来提醒他在王家那点微不足道的价值，王锦川把他当作讨好儿子的玩具，不用充电，喂点饭就饱了；而之于王一博，他只是他众多的情人之一，或许连情人都算不上，非要安上一个用场，那大概就是泄/欲/工具吧。

好用的，听话的，唾手可得的泄/欲/工具。

想到这儿，腹内又是一番折腾。肖战捂着咽喉爬起来，冲进厕所吐了一轮。宝宝闹了一下午，这会儿似乎累了，渐渐安静下来。他慢慢抚过那坨和自己紧紧相连的软肉，看着镜子里毫无血色的脸，暗下决心最多再坚持一个月，他就离开江城。

以后，有孩子陪着，心也会安定许多吧。

去到一个王一博找不到的地方，就不会，再难过了吧。

这样劝着自己，他以为他总算想通了。只是再抬起头时，肖战又露出一个哀戚的笑容。

即便是落到这步田地，他还是...无法忘记那个人。或许早在他们的第一次遇见，爱慕他，渴望他，已经碎在漫长的岁月长河中变成了一种难以更改的本能，在肖战心底深深扎了根。一旦拽出来，就噬骨灼心般的痛。

他第无数次对这样卑微又轻贱的自己感到悲哀而绝望。


End file.
